Weathered Too Young
by Sapphyre Snow
Summary: He starred at himself and knew his countenance was no longer as it once was. The bright, optimism he had always carried had slowly been squelched...Would he ever be able to find that person he had once been again?"
1. Chapter 1

_**"Weathered Too Young"**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own HA! I do not own the song "Saints and Sailors".

* * *

**Prologue:**

"Saints and Sailors" by Dashboard Confessional

This is where I say I've had enough  
And no one should ever feel the way that I feel now.  
A walking open wound; trophy display of bruises  
And I don't believe that I'm getting any better, any better.

_Chorus_  
Waiting here with hopes the phone will ring  
And I'm thinking awful things  
And I'm pretty sure that few would notice.  
And this apartment  
Is starving for an argument.  
Anything at all to break the silence.

Wandering this house  
Like I've never wanted out  
And this is about as social as I get now.  
And I'm throwing away the letters that I am writing you  
'Cause they would never do,  
I would never do, never.

_Chorus_  
Waiting here with hopes the phone will ring  
And I'm thinking awful things  
And I'm pretty sure that few would notice.  
And this apartment  
Is starving for an argument.  
Anything at all to break the silence.

So don't be a liar,  
Don't say that "everything's working"  
When everything's broken.  
And you smile like a saint  
But you curse like a sailor  
And your eyes say the joke's on me.

But I'm not laughing and you're not leaving  
So who do I think I am kidding  
When I'm the only one locked in this cell?

_Chorus_  
Waiting here with hopes the phone will ring  
And I'm thinking awful things  
And I'm pretty sure that few would notice.  
And this apartment  
Is starving for an argument.  
A  
Anything at all to break the silence.

So don't be a liar,  
Don't say that "everything's working"  
When everything's broken.  
And you smile like a saint  
But you curse like a sailor  
And your eyes say the joke's on me.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Arnold stared into the mirror at his reflection. He hardly recognized himself these days. He was twenty-six years old, but felt like he was eighty. The last couple of years had really been hard on him and he felt exhausted, hopeless, and helpless. Sometimes he felt like he had wasted the last four or five years of his life. And there would never be any hope of getting them back.

He rubbed bitterly at his eyes, trying in vain to dispel the fatigue and get rid of the large purple bags that hung heavily there. He did this every morning, but never to any avail. The green of his eyes had gradually faded to an empty gray-green that no longer held any light. He put some gel in his hands, rubbed them together and tried resentfully to restore his hair to its once bright, blonde, energetic look. No use. It still looked pale and limp.

He sighed, placed his hands on the sink and leaned towards the mirror once more. "What happened to you?" he asked his reflection. "Who are you?"

He starred at himself and knew his countenance was no longer as it once was. The bright, optimism he had always carried had slowly been squelched. He would often pause in conversation not sure where the words were coming from. He knew it wasn't really him speaking; it was this machine he had become—this machine that just barely managed to go through the motions and make it through each day until he could once more sleep and escape from life.

Sometimes he could remember what he used to be like—who he used to be. He wanted to find that person again, but he had no idea how. Once in a while he would start to rise above the problems surrounding him but then something would happen and he'd fall even further down into despair. Everything seemed too hopeless and too endless to even bother trying.

It's not like he had made a bad decision and that's why he was here. No, it had definitely been the right one all those years ago, but things had changed and his attempts at healing her had been futile. It had seemed so possible, so sure. But somewhere something had gone terribly wrong, and now he just wasn't sure which road to take. So he spent his days walking around the house blindly, only wanting out.

He carefully opened his pill bottle and poured one of the tiny pills his doctor had prescribed yesterday into his hands, and stared at it. "Can you really help me?" he asked the little pill before placing it in his mouth. He filled his hands with water and sipped it slowly, swallowing the pill.

He sighed and trudged to the kitchen where he banged around until he found a frying pan and some butter. Choosing three eggs he broke the shells and poured them into the pan and listened to them sizzle. He didn't hear the tiny footsteps that crept up behind him, but he felt the little tug on his pajama bottom and looked down. My Little Pony in hand, the little curly-haired, strawberry blonde gazed up at him.

"Daddy?"

He tried to smile at her—the one bright spot in his dreary existence—the one thing the made it possible to keep going. "Yes, sweetie?"

Two beautiful, deep green eyes stared sadly up at him. "Do you think Mommy will come home soon?" little Cassandra asked quietly.

"I hope so, darling," he said, hugging his little daughter tightly in his arms, only wanting to rescue her from sadness and worry. "I certainly hope so."

* * *

A/N: Well, my friends. What do you think? Okay, yes, you probably think I am going to overwhelm myself since I already suck at updating WICS, _however,_ I beg to differ. This will be better for me. Trust me. Two stories, so if one gets hard, I can turn to the other and hopefully that will get my creative juices flowing.

Anyway, this is inspired by the song by Dashboard at the beginning and some of you may have read the little Ipod shuffle short little thing I wrote which also gave me some help with this idea. Are you intrigued?? I certainly hope so!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**Weathered Too You**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own HA!

* * *

**Chapter One:**

_--Seven Years Earlier--_

* * *

Helga G. Pataki.

That's who Arnold Shortman had his heart set on. The realization had first come to him almost a year before during their summer after graduation. And now, after mulling it over for so long, he was certain. It was right.

Oh, sure, if anyone besides a select two found out about it, they'd think he was crazy. Entirely mad, finally inheriting the family insanity that his dear departed grandmother was known for. But it was destiny. He just knew it. Sure, they were different. But didn't Paula Abdul once say that opposites attract? Of course, Helga still called him rude names, but one could look at them as pet names, couldn't one?

Oh, there was no question. He'd win her over. Even though some people viewed Arnold as a push-over, as weak even, if he set his mind to something, well, he could definitely succeed. Didn't he fly to San Lorenzo in fourth grade and find his parents? What kind of determination and strength did that take? So he waited patiently, biding his time, collecting information and waiting for the right moment to begin his out-and-out pursuit of her.

"Heads up, Football head!" a voice yelled suddenly pulling him from his thoughts.

He looked up barely in time to see a large white object soaring quickly in his direction. He started to duck but it was too late and he was out cold. Voices floated through his mind, sounding distant, but familiar.

_"Arnold? Arnold? What if he's got a concussion?"_

_"Shut up, Linzi, quit being so over dramatic! The ol' hair boy is perfectly fine I'm sure."_

_"Way to have compassion, Helga."_

Carefully opening his eyes he watched as the blurry scene before him slowly began to clear. His friend Linzi Meyers was leaning over him with a very worried expression, a fist clenched nervously by her mouth and her big hazel eyes twice their size. Helga (his one true love) was standing with a hand on each hip, casually tossing the softball up and down in the air as if she had much better things to do than check to make sure she hadn't killed him, and his other friend Mick McCormick was glaring at Helga.

"Are you okay?" Linzi asked.

"Yah, I'm fine," Arnold managed to choke out.

Throwing the ball back to the catcher's mound, Helga turned and said, "See, I told you Linzi, he's a tough ol' football." With a sarcastic grin she reached her hand out to help him up.

He took her hand and just as he was about to stand up, she let go of his hand and he was sent tumbling back down onto his backside.

"Geez, Helga!" Arnold groaned casting her an irritated look.

Linzi rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh. "When will you grow up, girl?"

"When pigs fly!" Helga laughed maniacally and ran back off to finish up her softball game.

"This is the very reason you have us so confused, Arnold." Linzi gave him a teasing grin. "You love the girl even though she is such a pain. But, then again, I can't help but love her too—of course in an entirely different way!"

"Yes, Linzi, that was exactly what our first thought was when you said that statement." Mick rolled his brown eyes. "Seriously, Shortman, if ever I figure out what's going on inside that mind of yours I'll feel fulfilled for the rest of my life—wanting Helga G. Pataki, if ever I heard one!"

"Shh!!" Arnold exclaimed covering Mick's mouth.

"Speaking of loving Helga," Linzi began as Arnold shot her an angry look. "I might have accidentally read her diary entry the other day…" Her hazel eyes grew big again and she added, "seriously by accident. She left it open on her desk and I needed a pen so I went in there and—"

Putting a hand on her shoulder, Mick said, "calm down, Linzi, we know you wouldn't purposely snoop through someone's personal items." He looked to Arnold and rolled his eyes again.

"Okay, okay! What did it say?" Arnold practically yelled making all the spectators around him on the bleachers stare for a moment.

"Shh!" Linzi paced around him dramatically, reminding them of Sherlock Holmes. "Well, first it had this really bizarre poem about blossoming cornflower and green pools of jello-y mush or something—"

"Linzi!" Arnold and Mick both exclaimed in unison.

"Okay, okay!" She gave a toss of her blond hair and said, "It said, 'I wrote this poem as I was thinking about my muse today, diary.'" She stopped and tapped a manicured nail on her chin. "A muse is like a poet's…uh…main…uh…thingy right?" Noticing the glares she was receiving from her friends she continued, "anyway…it said 'you know who I'm talking about. The boy I've loved since first we met so many years ago. The boy with the cornflower hair who stole my heart with a friendly gesture of a hand stretched out with warmth and protection…" She smiled and then tried to hold it back when Arnold just stared and Mick tried to stifle a giggle.

"Really, Linzi, is that what it said?" Arnold asks hardly believing it himself.

"Really, really! Would I lie?" she winked at him happily. "And who else has green eyes and lovely cornflower hair?" She jumped up and down and did a little victory dance. "See I always told you she liked you! And of course I should know…I live with her." She sighed dramatically clasping her hands together. "Now that you know, you can propose to her at a beautiful pond with swans all around and sweep her off her feet and live happily ever after." She gave a sigh and sat down gracefully. "Oh, what perfect bliss it will be I am sure!"

"Wow, slow down there, Linzi. I am sure Arnold is not ready yet for all that," Mick said rolling his eyes. "Am I right, buddy?"

But Arnold didn't hear him because he was too busy thinking about what bliss it would be. To marry Helga, why he was quite sure it would be perfect bliss! Of course, she could be a little coarse and rough around the edges but that would add excitement to the bliss. And that would make the bliss that much more…well, _blissful_!

"Arnold?" Mick asked staring at his friend. "You _aren't_ ready for all that, right? I mean, dude, you're only nineteen…"

Arnold managed to snap back to the presence even though it was hard to pull himself out of the scene that had formed in his mind—one of coming home from work to a beautiful, blond Helga and all the adorable, football headed little children surrounding her. It really was a beautiful scene.

He gave an awkward chuckle. "Of course not, Mick, I won't be ready for that for a long time."

"Ready for what?" a voice asked from behind him.

Arnold felt his eyes grow three sizes bigger before he turned around to stare into the face of his best friend—his best friend who knew nothing concerning his feelings for Helga G. Pataki. And who, if he knew, would think Arnold was positively crazy.

"Oh, just ready for marriage and all that nonsense, Gerald," Mick replied casually.

"'Marriage _nonsense_?" Linzi fairly shrieked. "Marriage _nonsense_?" She shook her head, her blond curls bouncing. "Men!" she left then to talk to a couple of girls nearby, glaring at the boys as she did so.

"Oh, she is so dramatic," Mick laughed, his eyes rather telling something all together different.

Gerald and Arnold exchanged knowing looks.

"Oh, most definitely," Gerald laughed.

"Gerald, what are you doing here anyway? We thought you had to work," Arnold stated, leaning back against the fence.

"Harold came in early so I really wasn't needed. So who's winning and when will this game be over? I'm starved," he stated just as his stomach made a rather disgusting sound.

Mick laughed, patting Gerald on the back. "Our team is winning of course. And the game should be over pretty soon." He looked at his watch and rubbed his own stomach. "I'm getting pretty hungry too."

"I'm feeling like Patsy's today," Gerald commented with a grin.

"As if we ever go anywhere else," Mick laughed. "Even though I am sure Arnold and Linzi would appreciate it if we'd go somewhere else."

"I definitely would, but Linzi can't seem to get enough of the…oldness of the place," Arnold laughed.

"I think the word is 'antiqueness,'" Gerald chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, I'm pretty sure the word she uses is 'vintageness,'" Mick stated cheerfully.

"You would know." Arnold cast him a knowing look. "'Vintageness?' Is that even a word?" Arnold laughed. "And anyway, Linzi and I both have to work the night shift tonight, so I guess that would be convenient at least."

"We do?" Linzi asked coming back over to the group. "Oh, darn. I just told Carly and Lila I'd be home for a movie tonight. We were going to watch the whole fourth season of 'Lost'. Now I will just be depressed the whole time I'm waitressing and then I won't get good tips and then I won't be able to pay for school and then I'll never graduate and become a choir teacher. Ugh!" She heaved another dramatic sigh. "Ooh, and I won't get to stare at that handsome Sawyer." Her eyes sparkled and gazed up dreamily into the sky.

"Sawyer? Isn't he the one who murdered someone or something? I thought all the girls were suppose to like Jack," Mick teased.

"Maybe, but Jack's like too…I don't know, grumpy and he's…well, I just think Sawyer is way cuter and he is so funny and witty! Witty guys are always better," she smiled, and ran a graceful hand through her hair.

Gerald and Arnold shot Mick a look and Arnold lowered his voice, "you better work on your wittiness, boy." And the two boys burst into laughter and Mick just glared at them.

"Do you guys even watch my games or do you just sit around chatting it up?"

They all turned to see Helga approaching, duffle bag in hand.

"We used to watch them," Gerald began, "but than you guys got so good, that there was no point. You kill every other team."

"But see," Mick added, "we're still here for support."

Helga chuckled and put her arm around Linzi. "And how is my favorite roomie?"

"Just terrible," Linzi groaned, making a puppy-dog face. "I have to work tonight."

Helga feigned a dramatic gasp. "You mean no 'Lost' tonight? Oh, the world will surely end!"

The boys started laughing and Linzi made a useless fist and threw it at Helga.

"Okay, enough with the chit-chat, I'm starved!" Helga groaned.

Without another word she threw her duffle bag over her shoulder and started walking towards the parking lot. Piling into two cars the friends headed over to their favorite hang-out, Patsy's Diner.

It was quite the cute little joint. It looked just like a diner out of an old 1950s movie with bright lights and that ever classic retro look. Walking inside was like walking right into the 1950s. The waitresses had ponytails and wore crinoline under big skirts and the waiters had slicked back hair, white tees with the sleeves rolled up and converse. There were mini jukeboxes at each booth that for 25 cents you could pick two songs that played over the radio. The tables were red and white and the walls were decorated with vintage memorabilia all autographed to Patsy. Who in fact, was Linzi's grandmother.

The gang was seated in a corner booth and began scanning the menus. Once their orders had been made they leaned back and enjoyed friendly conversation. That is except for Arnold, who remained silent as he nonchalantly focused all his attention on Helga.

Boy, she was so cute! Even for just finishing up a softball game. Her dark gold hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and little wisps fell out framing her face. She wore a light blue t-shirt and her skin glowed healthily from hours of playing out in the sun. Gerald made a joke and Helga's hearty laughter filled the room and he smiled.

An elbow in his ribs jolted him from his thoughts. "Can't get enough of your _lover_, Arnold?" Linzi said with a cute little wink. "I think you should ask her on a date tonight before she leaves. Now you know she likes you so really there isn't any excuse." She bit into a french fry covered in her grandmother's special seasoning. "What do you think?"

"What? No ketchup?" Arnold asked, changing the subject.

Linzi swallowed before answering, "Ketchup's disgusting. Plus if you drown the thing in ketchup you lose the taste of the fry and the _amazing_ seasoning." She gave a smile and bit into another ketchup-less French fry.

"Nah, ketchup's way too delicious to pass up on," Helga stated, making a rather regal expression. "Only those of us who aren't picky can really enjoy the taste."

Linzi raised an eyebrow and glared at Helga. "I am not picky. And even if I was when I was a kid I am much better now. Observe my burger. It contains not just lettuce and cheese for toppings but also a tomato. Now, those of you who have known me for enough years—" she looked around and frowned, "okay, if you _had _known me years ago, would know that I never used to eat tomatoes, but I kept trying them and now, as you observed a second ago, I eat them. And there is a touch of ketchup as well. So no, I am not picky. So no more comments out of you, missy!" She put her fist down on the table too gracefully even though she was going for dramatics.

"What about those onions you pulled out and gave to Arnold," Helga questioned. "Yes, that's right, Linzi," she added when she saw the guilty look cross Linzi's face, "I saw that."

Linzi sighed dramatically and put her face into her hand glumly.

Helga chuckled. She smiled to herself as she looked at Arnold. Arnold, her one true love from as far back as she could remember. It was meant to be, she was certain. She's often imagine the possible future they would have together. It would be quite exciting and so romantic! She was sure of it. Of course, she knew he had no feelings for her what so ever. So instead of pushing him in her own direction she pushed him away and spent most of her time trying not to think about him or her feelings. What waste your time thinking about something—hoping for something—that will never happen? So instead she was his friend, and hopefully his confidant and if fate decided to interfere that friendship could grow into love. If not, oh well, she wasn't going to waste her life if it didn't work out.

She had plans. Lots of them. She had two sets of plans, in fact. In one set Arnold was always there. In another set, she was alone, but extremely successful. Both seemed enjoyable enough. Who needs love anyway if you have success? But of course, the plan with Arnold would be better and she knew she would be happier. She shook her head trying to take her mind away from him.

"You okay, Helga?" Arnold asked her, giving her a friendly smile.

"Yah, I was just thinking," she smiled back and slid down in the booth. "I'm stuffed. What time is it?"

Arnold stared down at his watch. "Time to go get ready for work." He grabbed his backpack and headed off to the men's bathroom.

Linzi pouted folding her arms and also sliding down in the booth. "I don't want to work."

"Come on, Linzi, you are an adult and that's what adults do. They work their lives away…usually for nothing," Gerald stated, cleaning up his place.

"Way to be optimistic, Geraldo," Linzi said as she put her hair up in a ponytail, tying a green scarf to her blond hair. She grabbed her bag and said, "I'll be right back, don't leave yet, kay? I still have about ten minutes."

They nodded and she hurried off to the bathroom. By that time Arnold was walking back and Helga's heart stopped. Oh! He looked so adorable with his hair all slicked back and the sleeves of his white tees rolled up revealing his nicely formed biceps. She tried to hold in her sigh, and put her usual scowl on.

"Nice grease," she mocked, gesturing towards his hair.

Arnold rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Helga," he said sarcastically, sitting back down.

Linzi came out then dressed in a green rockabilly skirt, saddle-oxfords, and a cute little white blouse. Helga got up out of the booth ready to leave, not wanting to stay too long around the adorable Arnold.

"Where are you going, Helga?" Arnold asked following her to the exit.

"Home. You guys have to work and I have work early in the morning." She heaved a sigh and opened the door.

"Helga! Wait!" Arnold exclaimed stopping the door with his hand.

Her expression softening Helga turned to him. "Yes?"

"Um…I was…uh…wondering…well, would you like to go out with me tomorrow night? I don't have to work and we could go to dinner or a movie or bowling or—"

Placing a finger over his mouth to shush him she said, "definitely." With that she was out the door and halfway to her car before he could say anything else—a smile filling her lovely features.

When Arnold turned around it was to see Linzi and Mick applauding and Gerald staring at them with a confused expression.

_Well, _Arnold thought, _here comes the fireworks._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two:

*~Present~*

"Ready for breakfast, Cass?" Arnold asked quietly.

Instead of saying anything the little four-year old immediately climbed up onto a kitchen chair, carefully put her pony on the table next to her plate and grabbed a fork ready to dig in. "Wind Whistler's hungwy too, Daddy." She smiled happily at her pony.

"Well, you can share your food with Wind Whistler, okay?" he smiled down at his little angel. "Now hurry and eat so you can get dressed, Linzi will be here to pick you up really soon."

She stared at him a tiny frown puckering her mouth. "But I'll miss you."

Arnold stared at her. He felt the guilt already beginning to resurface. He hated to send her off during the days. All he wanted was to stay home with her and enjoy her years before school with her. His friend always said the best years were before the children started kindergarten. He wanted that so bad. Or he wished her mother was there to stay home with her. Her parents should be home with her, teaching her, caring for her, loving her, but he had to work and her mother was gone. At least he had Linzi. She was so good with children and if it wasn't for her he wasn't sure where Cassandra would be going every day. He gave Cassandra a small hug just as the doorbell rang. Before Arnold could even reach the door a little brown haired boy came running into the kitchen.

"Cassandra!" the dimpled lad exclaimed. "I wanna show you my new Ninja Turtle toy!" He hopped onto the chair next to Cassandra. "His arm moves with his num-chucks." He demonstrated this for her and she clapped her hands excitedly.

Following after him was Linzi, Arnold's good friend, carrying Jeannie and leading Julianna along by the hand. "Lincoln McGirr! You know better than to go barging into people's houses!" she scolded.

"Mom, it's just Mr. Arnold." The five year-old who was already strutting an attitude rolled his eyes.

"It's really okay, Linz, he's fine." Arnold gave her a gently smile.

"Cassandwa," Julianna said quietly sitting in the other chair next to Cassandra, "see my new pony?"

"She is so pwetty!"

Arnold smiled as Cassandra delicately looked over the pony with her little hands, and forgot about Linzi for a moment, until he felt her hand on his arm.

"How are you doing, Arnold?" she asked, searching his green eyes.

"I'm managing."

She looked at him a moment longer before nodding and looking back to the children. "Have you heard from her?"

Trying to keep his eyes from misting over he shook his head, "it's been two weeks this time, Linzi. Two weeks."

Linzi bit her lip sadly and gazed out the window. "Arnold, I'm sure she'll come to her senses soon."

Arnold sighed. "I hope so. I worry so much for Cassandra. She needs her mother."

Linzi nodded quietly. "Why don't you stay for dinner tonight when you pick up Cassandra." When Arnold didn't respond, she continued. "It will be good for you to get out and visit old friends. We've already invited Gerald and Phoebe. You should join us."

He looked at her caring eyes, he knew she was trying to help him, but the last thing he wanted to do was socialize. But he nodded all the same, "okay."

Linzi gave him a quick hug then turned back to the table of children and clapped her hands. "Okay, kids, we gotta go now."

Lincoln groaned but the other children just began gathering their things.

"Daddy!" Cassandra cried suddenly. "I'm still have my pjs on."

Linzi chuckled, "come on, Cass, I'll help you pick out a pretty little outfit." Taking the little girl's tiny hand she led her to the other room.

Arnold began gathering the plates from off the table.

Linzi looked over at the beautiful child swinging her legs as she sat on the bed waiting for Linzi to choose an outfit. Looking through the assortment of clothes, Linzi pulled out a cute little purple outfit and brought it over to the bed.

"Hands up," Linzi smiled.

Cassandra immediately followed orders. "Auntie Linzi?"

"Yes, sweetie?" She smiled and pulled the shirt over the curls.

"Why isn't my mommy herwe anymore?"

Green eyes met hazel, and Linzi paused in dressing the little girl. She searched her mind for the right words to use to explain such a tough situation to a little four year-old. She was angry at Cassandra's mother for leaving Linzi to explain things. She would never understand how she could have left that little girl and Arnold, without hardly an explanation. Linzi knew Arnold's wife had loved him at one time, but things had happened and the girl they had once known so well had begun to change to someone different—finally leaving her husband and child without a word. No one even knew or understood why. For all they knew she was dead. No one had heard a word from her for two weeks. If Arnold knew why she had left, he hadn't confided in Linzi.

"Auntie?"

"Your mommy isn't feeling well, honey," Linzi said finally.

"She's sick?" the green eyes suddenly filled with even more worry.

"A bit. She had to leave for a little while, but I am sure she will be back soon." Inside Linzi said a prayer—praying that she wasn't lying.

"Honest?"

"I think so."

"Good, 'cause I miss her," the child sniffed and Linzi pulled her into her embrace and hugged the little angel tightly.


End file.
